wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prince Scout
this character was created by fear, dont use without permission please, thank you! appearance Prince Scout is one of the few Phlugian NightWings left in existence. He has off-black scales that are tinged dark blue. His eyes resemble that of cosmic bubbles, with no fixated iris or pupils. They're the color of moonstones. He doesn't have a forked tongue like his modernized, Pyrrhian counterparts. Near his eyes are multiple silver teardrops, some semi-streaked as if they were real tears. Some also flicker with gold tints. His wings are massive, yet usually tucked away to keep himself hidden in the night like his comrades. On them, though, are notably wild galaxy-like patterns that constantly shift and turn depending on where he stands and when in the season it is. This galaxy pattern didn't first come to his wings at hatching, rather, they came to his pair after The Scorching. His underbelly is faded, desaturated purples and blues. The star patterns don't stop at his wings either, for they decorate the top-side of his body elegantly. He's average in his tribe's standards of height, his weight following too. However, he does seem to be mildly more curved than the other survivors. personality incredibly introverted. very very soft-spoken and gentle, hesitant even. will not hesitate when it comes to the duties of his tribe though. protective nature but also considered immensely cowardly. gets migraines & anxious when his prophetic abilities kick up and when he starts hearing thoughts (again). not a showy individual, shy & secretive with what he does, did, and will do. smart, but forgetful. (forgot how gravity works on the main planet compared to the moon. resulted in being a clutz for a bit) abilities * natural gift for aura reading & adjusting. this isn't a moonborn ability so much as it was a common teaching within the ancient tribe. * passive distortion, makes his immediate background twist in shape and color when his emotions fluctuate. * incredibly strong prophetic gift & mind reading joined together. it's as if he could read potential minds of the future rather than strictly the minds of present. * strong night vision! hard to scare despite his shy & coward-esque nature. * selective breathing. due to this, can survive on the moons, but no further out of the planet's orbit. they lived in a small cave system on one of the smaller moons. * developed acute hearing to make sure they weren't in danger anymore. * firebreath! standard stuff. * his special quirk that the tribe selectively bred into existence was astral projection to find out information on others on or off planet. akin to dreamvisiting, but without the dreamvisitor. others are unaware of his presence unless he actively interacts. (by speaking, touching, moving things, etc.) history to be writtennnnn trivia * he's a trans man! found it difficult to explain to his parents but they eventually accepted it & so did the remaining phlugian nightwings. * his name is Scout because of the scouting-based kind of abilities he has. * he went to school with wynn, leopard, & dragonbite before the scorching escalated so horribly. * he liked the concept of fleeing to the moons, but the trials for it were terrifying. * always knew that things were going to end horribly. didnt bother to speak up about it because, despite the strength of his prowess, he was mostly dismissed. * confused for a nightwing subspecies but is actually the ancestor. Gallery ref made by Wild! BC1D8AAC-C466-4171-BFD6-E883794327FE.jpeg|young scout concept Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Royalty) Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Legend)